The Prince, the General and the Slave
by firerat5702
Summary: Inuyasha has been Prince Naraku's slave ever since he was a kid. Now he was rescued by Sesshoumaru. With so many years under Narakus thumb and being ordered around, he hardly knows how to think for himself. Now it's up to Sesshoumaru to help the scared teen learn to be free and learn to trust . RAPE. I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Naraku walked down the hall leading to his room. Today was his 18 birthday and his father had told him there was a very special present in his room.

Naraku smirked to himself. So his dad had finally gotten him a sex slave. He had been asking for one since he was 15 years old. He wondered what his new slave looked like.

When he entered his room he found a child with silver hair sitting on his bed. The boy was beatiful, he had long silky hair and snow white flawless skin. On top of his head were a pair of white dog most attractive feature was his golden eyes, which were glaring at him.

Naraku smirked again. So his father had given him an unbroken toy. Just as well, he prefered to train his pet the way he wanted to.

"Who are you? Let me go" he demanded.

"I am Prince Naraku. Your new master"

"No one is my master, let me go" said the rebellious kid.

"Your not going any where. I own you, so you'll be calling me master."

"Go to hell" he yelled.

Naraku slapped him across the face.

"Dont talk to your superior like that."

"Fuck you" he yelled.

"Naraku grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard

"No fuck you." Naraku flipped him over

"You will learn respect soon." He climbed on top of the struggling boy. Tears filled the child's eyes as his clothes were ripped off. He had never been naked in front of someone and the mean man was touching him in strang places.

Sorry folks, I can't bring my self to write a sexual scene between an adult and child. There will be grafic sex scences when he's older. And don't worry, Naraku will get whats coming to him.

.../

Naraku liquid next to the crying boy. He would have to get the servants to change the sheets later. He reached over and rubbed the dog ears. They were so soft and delicate.

"What is your name boy?"

The child buried his face in his hands. Naraku grabbed his hair and pulled back.

"Answer me when I talk to you" he growled in the others ear.

"Inu-Inu-ya-sha." he cried between sobs.

"Inuyasha? Hmmm, what a funny name. Your from the Inu- kingdom, arnt you."

"My mommy was from the spytra kingdom."

"So your part my kingdom and part thier kingdom. Interesting."

./

Several years and Naraku had worked hard in training Inuyasha. No long a child, he had tuned into quiet a handsome young man. Everyonce in awhile he would disobey him or try to fight but Naraku would than severly punish him. Now the dog eared teen wouldn't even move without his permission.

His favorite place to be was in the corner behind the dresser, where he made himself as small and hidden as possible. He would stay there for hours till Naraku directed him to move.

Naraku was quiet sadisfied with his pet. Inuyasha was cute and delicate. His ears would fold to his skull whenever Naraku entered him or looked at him.

Naraku even liked to take him out when he went to resturants, but of course he would sit on the floor or oroccasionally he would order him under the table. It made waiting for his meal so much more enjoyable.

"Inuyasha." the prince called. Immediately he came running over.

"Yes master" he said with his eyes and head lowered.

"We might have to move soon. It's getting rather dangerous to stay in the castle with the war getting so close. There were enemy soldgiers spotted near the walls."

"Where shall we go master?" Inuyasha badly left the castle since he was brought here. It was the only home he ever had. Before here he had been living on the street till he was caught and sold.

"We shall go North across the sea, where I have relatives. They shall house us till father wins the war. Than we shall return." Naraku rubbed his doggy ear.

"When do we leave Master?"

"In three days. Ill have to start packing soon."

Naraku pushed him on the bed. Inuyasha grunted as his pants were pulled off. His wrist were held above his head. He would surly bruse there.

Naraku didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He just pulled out him member. He lined himself up with Inuyasha's entrance and pushed in without any preparation or lube.

Inuyasha cried out but kept still. He was used to the rought treatment. It was easier to relax and stay still.

With every thrust his body jerked. He felt Naraku kiss his neck, which was covered in bit marks.

Blood was dripping from his entrance but the raven haired didn't care. He pushed in harder wanting to get a scream from his slave.

Naraku pinched and twisted his nipples painfully. The little nubs had turned red and swallon.

"Your such a cock whore" Naraku moaned. He bit the sensitive skin of Inuyashas dog ears.

The younger man bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in pain. His eyes watered from the stinging feeling.

"Crying already." he sneered.

Naraku picked up the paste. His thrust became more violent.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming. The burning feeling in his entrance was unbearable.

"That's right. Scream for me, my little slut." Naraku growled aggressively.

He found his favorite spot on Inuyasha's shoulder and bit down hard.

Making Naraku scream one more time he came hard inside the teen.

For a few minutes there was peace. Naraku silently road off his organism and caught his breath. When he could control his legs again, he brutally pulled out.

Inuyasha wined when the sore skin around his anus was rubbed.

Naraku dressed quickly, not sparring one glance to the abused slivernet.

Inuyasha slowly stood and started changing the sheets before he even dressed.

/

Sesshoumaru sat alone in his tent, looking at the map that covered the whole table, expect a tiny corner, that he use to hold his coffee.

On the map there was dozen marks and flags. Eaconline had an important meaning. Some symbolized soldgiers, others location, and some borders between them and the enemy.

Sesshoumaru looked at them all carefully as he planed the next move, the wrong actions could cause drastic losses.

It wasn't easy being a general for the Inu-kingdom or for short Inudom. Especial since they were at war. He was out on the front lines fighting for his nation and his life. Everyday was a battle to survive. They always had to be on alert for ambushes and raids. Gathering enough supplies to live was already a hard task but now they have to worry about getting shot or blown up.

Thanks to his amazing leader ship skills his army was now only two miles from the enemy kingdom.

His army only consisted of two hundred men but they had to travel in small numbers so they weren't detected. Besides most of king Origumos army was satiation at the border, guarding it. Sesshoumaru had figured a way to sneak by them by using a drain pipe that was pouring out into a lake.

Yes, it was disgusting, but they made it through undirected.

He shivered remembering some of the things he stepped in.

"General Sesshoumaru" he turned around to see his second in command, Kouga.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Our spy's have found out that the prince is planning on taking a ship across the sea. The king must be sending him away till this war is over."

"Hmm, how long till he departs?"

"He will leave in three days, at night to avoid detection."

"Find out what root he will take. Than prepare a team to intercept them. If we can capture the prince we will have a valuable bargaining chip. Surly we shall be even closer to winning the war. After all, what is a king without an heir.

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ps really important imformation. I forgot to mention that Naraku had two black cat ears on his head. Spytra people have animal ears and red eyes. Inu's have red markings, golden eyes and silver hair.**_

While Inuyasha finished doing Naraku's last minutes packing the prince sat on the couch sipping wine while watching Tv. His favorite show was some crime detective show, and only because he liked watching the hot main character, Johnny Main. Who was a young British actor playing a sexy undercover detective. He had short brown hair and hard as hell abs. His skin was smooth and flawless. His shirt was off almost half the time and the other time he was banging some women.

Sometimes when he was watching the show he turn towards Inuyasha and say.

"Why can't you be more like Johnny Main. He so amazing."

This would make Inuyasha feel like crying, his ears would droop and his eyes would water.

The dog ear teen wished he could make his Master happy. When Naraku was happy he would treat him nice. He pet his head and say a kind word. Sometimes Naraku would tell him he was beautiful, and he say it lovingly, with kindness in his voice.

If he was really happy he give Inuyasha a peice of candy or marble. He like to collect them. If was one of the few things he was aloud to keep for himself. He spent hours looking at the pretty colors and admiring the designs.

Every once in awhile Naraku would give him one. He kept them in a small bag that he hide under the bed. He checked on every day and treated them like they were dedicate pearls.

He didn't have a lot of things but he was very careful with what he did have.

"Are you done yet?" Naraku asked impatiently.

"Yes Master" he put the last suit case in the car.

Naraku had about seven suit cases. It was hard fitting them in the limo. He, himself only had a small bag. It was filled with his marbles, and an extra lion cloth. He didn't own much.

"Hurry up slave."

"Sorry master" Inuyasha quickly climbed into the car.

"Diver, how long till we arrive"

"Shouldn't take more than two hours, your majesty." The drive speed up faster in hopes of pleasing his boss.

They had a car on each side of them. They were Naraku's personal guards.

They were there to make sure he got on the boat saftly.

/

Half an hour had pass and Naraku was board out of his mine. He tried watching videos on his phone but he quickly grew board of that.

Soon his eyes landed on Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. He wasn't even aloud to sit on the car seats. The raven hairs eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on his face.

He gestered for Inuyasha to come over. Like he expected the boy rushed over quickly.

All Naraku had to do was point to his crotch and Inuyasha knew what to do. The teen bent down on the knees and un zippered his pants. Gently he pulled out the princes cock.

With out hesitation he put it in his mouth, his tong lapping up and down the shaft. He felt Naraku shiver in delight and knew he was doing a good job.

Naraku pushed his head down more forcing the teen to deep throat him. He used Inuyashas hair as a handle as he thrustest roughly into him.

Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes, his throat was burning and he could hardly breath. All he could taste was salt and his own blood.

Naraku was looking out the window when he heard shots going off. He saw one of his guards cars swirl of the road.

He herd more gunfire, this time he saw where it was coming from. They were surrounded by four other cars. Men were shooting at them from the windows. Slowly they were closing in.

"Driver, go faster. We're being ambushed." He yelled and pulled up his pants.

"Crap" the diver cursed as he sped up.

The other black car that was ment to protect Naraku started shooting back, but it was four against one and a signal shot to the wheel had it slidding off the road.

Now alone and unarmed, Naraku yelled at the driver to go faster. The only reason they hadn't been caught yet was because they were going down a narrow tunnel. Only one car could fit at a time.

Realzing that they were going to be caught, Naraku started panicking. If they didn't kill him, he be taken prisoner. They would not treat the heir to the enemy kingdom kindly. There where horrible rummors of what the inu's did to their captives.

He glanced at Inuyasha who was shaking in the corner. A bright bulb appeared over his head.

"Inuyasha, quiclkly grab the suit case from the trunks."

The dog eared boy pulled back the seat which was an entrance to the trunk. He pulled out one of the suit cases.

One of the cars rammed into them from behind. Inuyasha gripped the seat. He hardly knew what was going on.

Naraku quickly pulled out some clothes.

"Change into these." He ordered.

It was a weird order. Usually he was only allowed to wear a loin cloth or mini shorts.

While Inuyasha pulled up the pants Naraku tied his hair into a bun and put one of his caps over his head so the silver hair and dog ears were concealed.

Inuyasha rubbed the silk shirt. It was so soft and comfortable.

Naraku put on the finishing touches, wich were a Rolex watch, rubby ring and some expensive colon. Now he actrually looked like royalty.

"Inuyasha, those men are going to come in here and take you away. I want you to go with them. Don't talk, just go with them. If they ask you are the prince."

The four cars had surrounded them. There was one in each side. They started to slow down causing them to slow down.

Naraku started to crawl into the trunk. He looked at Inuyasha one more time. He pulled the teen near him and kissed him deeply. It was soft and gentle, a very rare kiss.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I will miss you" he said before pulling up the seat.

Alone in the back seat Inuyasha continued to stare at the seat.

"I will miss you too Master. " he said before the car came to a stop.

Seconds later men with guns smashed in the window and knocked open the door. Frighten Inuyasha curled up in a ball. That was till the men pulled him out of the car. They cuffed his hands and blinded him.

Remembering what Naraku told him he kept quiet, even when they shot the driver he didn't say anything.

He was shoved into the trunk of one of there black cars.

...

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening. He couldn't see and the cuffs were digging into his skin. All he knew that he was alone and stuffed into a cramp space... so nothing new.

They been driving for what seemed like hours now. Inuyasha had lost of time to think in that dark hole. These men had been after his master, so his master dressed him up like him and hid.

Naraku had sacrificed him to save himself. He wasn't surprised, infact he would expect nothing else, but he was still hurt. He felt so betrayed. Inuyasha knew it was stupid to think his master cared about him. They just been together for so long.

Of course Naraku had gone out with other people. Sometimes he bring a women or man home and have sex with them right infornt hot him. The person with him wouldn't even notice Inuyasha was there till the next morning. Most of the time they wouldn't mined, some have even suggested he join in. Thankfully Naraku would never make him participate in those things.

Everytime he brought someone home and had sex with them Inuyasha would feel a pain in his chest and want to throw up.

Somethimes he get a rush of anger when he saw how the prince was so gentle with his partners. They seemed to actrually enjoy the tortuous action.

The prince would kiss them and caress there skin. The thrust were soft and slow. And he would never say mean things to them, unless they told him to. The opposite of how he treat him.

The car stopped and the trunk was opened. He was roughly pulled out and lead somewhere. He couldn't see where they were taking him. He knew he was shaking and that his ears were folded to his skull under the cap.

"Sesshoumaru, we brought you the prince." someone said.

The blind fold was taken away and the first thing he saw was a man dressed in white and red armor. There was a puffy white thing that looked like a cloud on his shoulder. He had long silver hair like him but no dog ears. Instead he had red stripes on his cheeks. He was tall and muscular, he was even bigger than his master.

They had the same eyes, no, his eyes were much stronger. This man sent off an ora of power and strength. Inuyasha quickly reverted his gaze to the floor.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the teen. He looked over the younger man and his eyes narrowed. The boy was too timid and submissive.

He reachted out and snatched the cap. Inuyasha's long hair and dog ears poped out.

"Dose that look like the prince to you!" He growled.

The men stuttered. They were so busy trying to make a quick get away, they forgot to check if it was the prince. There was only one person in the back seat.

"You idiots, you let the prince escape."

He turned his rage to Inuyasha. Growling he grabbed him by the collar.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

Inuyasha just stared at him, to scared to speak.

"Tell me where the prince is." he demanded. He lifted him up by the collar.

Inuyasha started whimpering. He closed his eyes and shivered. He tried to get away but the other was to strong.

Sesshoumaru looked over the teen again. He was small, skinney and kinda cute.

"Crap, your a slave arnt you?" The boy was a full Inu becuase he lacked the markings and the ears were a clear sign of cross breeding. Only spytra people have animal ears.

Inuyasha nob.

Sesshoumaru placed him back on the floor.

"Are you the princes's slave?"

"Yes sir." He said softly

"Do you know where the prince is?"

Inuyasha knew, but he shook his head.

"Tell the men to pack up camp. We need to return home. The enemy knows were here and will be looking for us. No doubt they'll plan a counter attack. We need to be there to protect our king."

After the men had left Sesshoumaru turned toward the teen.

"What am I suppose to do with you." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is across between modern and past life styles. I wanted a midevil setting but I also wanted some of the modern things we have to day. I know it's not verry realistic but it's a story and in a story I can't make up whatever I want.

ps dose any one of my readers want to beta this story. It hard to find a beta who with take rape stories.

Inuyasha was left alone with the scary man know as Sesshoumaru. All the others had left to follow his orders.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

He looked over the half-breed as he drank it. The coffee helped sooth him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He signed again.

"Whats your name?" He asked

Inuyasha stayed slient.

"Come now boy, don't you have a name?"

The teen nob.

"Than what do they call you?"

"Inu-Inuyasha" he said nervously.

"So you were a slave Inuyasha?" He asked. In his kingdom slavery was banned. Only the very rich had slaves and they were offten criminals who crimes were so alwful they be put to death. Slavery was just a way for them to live. Sure they live in chains, but they lived.

"Were you the princes slave? Your very well dressed."

"There not mine. My master wanted me to put them on." Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Why?"

"So they think I was the prince."

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy with pity.

"I see. Well at least you'll never have to deal with him again. You are free now."

"Free" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He had never herd that word before.

"Yes you are free now, well you'll be free once we pass the border. You'll be far away from the reach of your master."

"I dont think he'll like that?"

"It dosnt matter, most likely you'll never see him again."

Sesshoumaru looked around.

"So do you have any skills?"

"Skills?" He asked confused.

"You know, like cooking and cleaning. Something you could do. It would make it easier to find you a job."

"My master said I was good at sucking his cock." He said innocently.

Sesshoumaru chocked on the coffee he was drinking.

"So you were a pleasure slave." He looked at him in pity. "Poor thing"

"Will I be getting a new master?" He didn't like the idea of having a new master he rather stay with Naraku.

"No your free that means no master." Sesshoumaru gathered the papers on his desk.

"Come on I'll explain on the way." The troops were already starting to move out. Inuyasha had to share a horse with Sesshoumaru.

On the days it took to reach the border Sesshoumaru told him everything about being free. He be able to eat when he wanted and go when he wanted. He wouldn't have to have sex with someone he didn't want to have it with. He be able to talk with other people and be treated like an equal.

Inuyasha liked to talk to the genral. He treated him nicely and listen with interest to everything he said. He didn't talk down to him or make him feel uncomfortable.

Inuyasha wasn't use to being treated like a person, usually he was treated like a pet.

At night Inuyasha slept in his tent in seperate sleeping bags. The dog eared boy spent the nights thinking about his cat eared Master. He wondered if his master missed him or was even thinking of him. Maybe he thought he was dead.

Sesshoumaru always made sure he had plenty to eat. He even gained a few pounds. You could hardly see his ribs anymore. Plus all th bruses Naraku had given him were fading.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Huh?"

"When we reach the border can I continue to stay by your side?" He asked nervously

"You don't have to feel obligated. There are lots of nice people out there, not just me"

"I know, I just really like Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I would love for you to stay by my side." He rubbed one of Inuyasha's puppy ears.

...

Naraku managed to get away unseen. He ran down the road for two miles before he was able to hitch hick down the road. The whole time he was cursing his enemy's in his mind. Today he was lucky, next time he might loose more than a slave.

He made it to the boat safly. He was glad they hadn't taken off with out him. He felt better being protected by men with guns.

Lying in his bed, in his luxury room Naraku thought about his little pet. He might be dead. Maybe they found out he wasn't the prince and let him go.

Not likely, there probably trying to get information from him. To bad Inuyasha didnt know anything. Naraku always kept him locked up in his room. He probably didn't know how to read.

Such a shame, he had spent so much time training him. Now he have to start over with a new slave. He would buy one when he reached land. He couldn't wait to see what exotic slaves they had over there. But he doubt they ever have one as good as Inuyasha.

...

**five months later**

Inuyasha had been living with Sesshoumaru for months now. They had made it to his home over the border. His house was no castle like Naraku's but it was nice. As a genral he was awarded quiet a lot of land and money from the king. He even had three servants.

Inuyasha had his own room with a soft bed and his very own clothes that Sesshoumaru had bought for him. He was even learning how to read and write. Sesshoumaru was teaching him.

The general had been so kind to him. He had given him things he had never had before. At night when he came home he play cards with him and spend his days off with him.

They talk and talk. He tell Inuyasha things he seen on his journeys. He made an unpleasant face when he tell him about living with Naraku.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such cruelty" he would say.

Often Inuyasha would wonder how the raven hair was doing. He probably forgotten all about him. He probably had a new slave. It hurt to think he was being replaced.

As time went by Inuyasha became even closer to Sesshoumaru. They went every where. He watched and learned everything about his job. He even reminded him about meetings and deliver messages for him. It wasn't long till he was award a job as his assistant.

He got to spent even more time with Sesshoumaru. The general seemed to be quit fond of him too. He buy Inuyasha marbles and other gifts. Things he never had before.

No one had ever treated him like an equal before. It took some time to get used to. But slowly Sesshoumaru was able to show him how to act like a person, not a slave.

Inuyasha had strong feelings for Sesshoumaru. Feelings he never felt before. He felt so warm when he was around him. Inuyasha didn't understand these feelings.

While Inuyasha was counting his marbles in his room Sesshoumaru popped in.

"Inuyasha would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank Tavin1313 for checking and improving my work

Inuyasha wore his best clothes for the dinner date. Sesshoumaru was taking him to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. They were celebrating Sesshoumaru's promotion, so he made sure to look extra nice. The best part it would just be the two of them at dinner.

Sesshoumaru had driven them there, the entire drive was made in almost complete silence besides Inuyasha's curious comments on the different possibilites as to why Sesshoumaru got the promotion. Upon arriving Inuyasha discovered that since Sesshoumaru had already made a reservation, they didn't need to wait.

Inuyasha couldn't get over how well dressed the other people were. The men had on tailored suits and the women wore the nicest dresses he'd ever seen.

Inuyasha felt under dressed. His ears folded to his head in embarrassment. When he walked in the people started whispering. They had never seen a half-breed before and in these war times they looked down at anyone with Spytra blood in them. A lot of half-bloods' were suspected of treason. The stares and whispering got worse when they saw that he was with Sesshoumaru.

"What on earth is the general doing with a half-blood?" One of the males said to a women.

"He's pretty attractive, do you think there dating?"

"No way" the male said. "Sesshoumaru could be with anyone. Why would he pick a half-breed to date."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes. He wished they hadn't come here to eat. It hurt more knowing they were right. Sesshoumaru had so many choices. The women would practically throw themselves at him and he has seen men looking at him lustfully.

"Don't pay attention to them. I've discovered that rich people have nothing better to do than gossip." Sesshoumaru rubbed his shoulder. "Come on lets look over the menu."

He pulled out Inuyasha's chair for him and pushed him in when he sat down.

Inuyasha looked at the choices. Every thing looked so good he didn't know what to pick.

"Why don't I order for us?" Sesshoumaru offered.

"Sure" Inuyasha put down his menu, eager in not having to make such a difficult choice.

The waiter came over. He asked them if they were ready.

"We'll have two glasses of wine and some bread sticks and some stuffed clams for an appetizer."

"Good choice Sir" he wrote it down and left.

In ten minutes the food was on the table. Inuyasha had never had clams before, they were very good.

For the main course Sesshoumaru had ordered them duck seasoned with garlic and lemon. It was delicious.

After dinner Sesshoumaru suggested they go on a walk to work off the meal. The cool night air ran over their skin. It's smelled sweet with the hint of pine. Must have been from the forest near by.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Inuyasha was balancing himself on the street curb as he walked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know other people wouldn't have done the same." he looked at the moon.

"I'm glad I met you Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm. And squeezed gently.

"No one has ever cared about me like you. They never asked how I'm doing or try to make me comfortable. Especially not him..." His mind wandered back to Naraku.

"Why must you continue to think about him? Why not think of me instead." Sesshoumaru tilted Inuyasha's head up.

"I love you, he doesn't." He kissed him gently.

Inuyasha felt the others tongue as he explore his mouth. It was sweet and gentle. It wasn't Inuyasha's first kiss. Sometimes when Naraku was in a good mood he'd kiss him during sex. But those kisses were rough and forceful

This kiss was soft and loving. He never felt such a warm sensation before. It was like sparks in his mouth.

They slowly pulled away.

"Lets go home and watch your favorite T.V. show. It's should be on soon." Sesshoumaru suggested.

They were just supposed to be watching TV but as soon as they got into the house they started kissing. Their bodies were pushed together. They were almost eating each other with how hard they were kissing. Soon they were removing their clothes trying to get closer.

Inuyasha kicked off his boots while Sesshoumaru removed his shirt. He rubbed the other member while he removed his pants.

Inuyasha was feeling something he felt very rarely. It was a nice heated sensation between his legs. His man hood was getting bigger and harder. Sometime during sex with Naraku it get this way and once or twice some milky liquid would come out. But it never happen this fast before. They weren't even having sex yet and it was happening.

Both completely naked they wrestled on the bed. Sesshoumaru came out on top. He kissed around the dog eared boy's neck And gently rubbed his shaft.

Inuyasha moaned and thrust against him. It felt good, really good. He could feel Sesshoumaru's member rubbing against his thigh. He wasn't scared, the other wasn't doing anything that hurt him.

Sesshoumaru reached over to the drawer and pulled out some lube. He rubbed it on his fingers. Kissing the other his hand slid down south.

When Inuyasha felt those long fingers slip between his lower cheeks he pushed him away. Memories of fear and pain were associated with that spot. He panicked and covered his body.

"Whats wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I... When ever I did that with...him, it would hurt... A lot" he looked at the ground ashamed of his fearfulness.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not him. I would never hurt you like that. I care about you to much." he kissed his cheek and rubbed his ear.

With the mood gone Sesshoumaru laid down still holding Inuyasha. His arms were gently wrapped around him. He understood the hanyou's feeling. He wasn't ready and Sesshoumaru wasn't going to rush him into something he might regret.

For now he would be content with just snuggling with the half blood.

Naraku scrawled. His father had sent word that the war wasn't over yet. In fact it appeared the war was far from over.

This meant that Naraku would be stuck at his aunts house for a long tire. He loathed staying there. His aunts taste in furniture was tacky and it always smelled like cheese. Plus he didn't have all the luxuries he had at home. He didn't have his big comfy bed or his entertainment system. There were no pools or parties to go to. At least there was a bar he could go to. He spent most of his time there drinking.

The worst part about this visit was that Naraku couldn't find a new pleasure slave. He went to the market to shop around but none caught his fancy. None of them had that charm Inuyasha had. They weren't interesting at all.

He sighed. You don't know what you have till it's gone. To say he didn't miss his little pet would be a lie. But their was no point thinking about the past. Inuyasha was probably dead by now. He couldn't survive this long by himself. And if he did he most likely never see him again.

"Naraku" called his aunt Reen. She sounded worried. Kind of scratchy. He herd her sniffle before she came into his room.

"I'm afraid there's terrible news. You see your father has gone missing."


End file.
